What Could Have Been
by ConfessionsOfASororityGirl
Summary: This is what could have happened to Roslaie, what shouold have happened. She is going to get her fairy tale ending nomatter the cost. AU all human emmett/roasalie one-shot. this is based on a true story


_Okay guys this is just a little one-shot of what could have happened. Its au and everyone is human. _

_Please review and tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. _

Rosalie's POV

"Okay and then he brought me flowers, isn't that so sweet" I exclaimed, sighing at my good fortune. My fiancé Royce had once again sent flowers over, they were red roses my favorite.

Vera, my best friend nodded her head smiling. She was holding back her feelings, but I didn't question her about it. I was to happy. Royce was my dream.

They could write a story about us. Royce the handsome prince, Rosalie the maiden waiting to find true love. They meet by chance and the earth moves, and suddenly it's only our lives that matter. When we first kiss a comet shoots across the sky lighting up the horizon. It dances dodging the stars as it lights up our world.

"Rosie" back to earth laughed Vera. I blushed realizing I had been staring off into space for almost a minuet.

Henry comes running in, his cute curls bouncing as he smiled. He grabbed my leg and glanced up with a hopeful grin.

"Up now auntie Rose" he said as he stretched his short chubby fingers at me. Vera frowned but I laughed picking him up.

"Henry can you ask nicer" asked his mother patiently.

"Yes mama" he said as he snuggled closer to me. I closed my arms around him pulling in his special baby scent. I wanted kids, I could imagine mine now.

Two girls and two boys playing together on my lawn. They all had light blonde hair and Royce's green eyes. They spun around and around laughing at each other as they fell down. Royce would walk home from work and they would run off to greet him. He would pick up the youngest girl walk over and give me a kiss. It was perfect.

"Steven should be home soon" said Vera breaking me out of my trance. She looked toward the door longingly, wishing her husband was here. I smiled at her affection for Steven, and I envisioned me doing the same thing in a few weeks from now with Royce.

"Honey" called Steven as he walked into the door.

"Are you here". She smiled pleased to have him home and safe.

"Dada" called Henry as he jumped out of my arms and ran to engulf his father with a hug.

"Hey son how are you" he said giving him a big kiss. I watched, wishing this was my life, and very soon it would be.

"Hello Vera, how are you dear" he asked walking over to his wife. I bent down to pick up Henry as he walked over to me. As I did Steven quickly gave Vera a kiss on the cheek. I was surprised at the jealousy I felt. Royce didn't kiss me like that, it wasn't as passionate, as sweet.

Not wanting to intrude on their family time I decided to leave.

"Vera it was nice talking to you, but I really should be getting home" I told her.

She nodded in agreement and said "Would you like us to telegraph your father and have him come get you".

"No, it's so close that would be silly" I told her dismissively.

"Are you sure".

"Of course, bye Vera, Steven" I said.

"And bye Henry ill miss you" I said kissing him goodbye.

"Bye bye auntie Rosie, I miss you" he said blowing me a kiss.

I walked outside in to the cool air. It was crisp and I wanted to get home. The wedding is in a week I hope it isn't to cold.

I passed a flower bush and started thinking about the flowers for my wedding. I was so wrapped up in wedding thoughts I didn't see the men.

I heard a laugh and looked up startled, some men were drunk and stumbling around foolishly. I quickly crossed to the other side of the street to avoid them.

"Hey look its my rose" one man said. I investigated and saw it was Royce.

"Isn't she pretty John" he asked the man on his laugh.

"I cant tell she's all covered up" he replied.

I stood there frozen, I knew their intention and it wasn't good. I did something I have never done before. I prayed. Dear god please help me out, I'm scared. Don't let them get me. Protect me please.

I continued walking and they let me pass without saying a word. I was surprised this was weird. I decided to not test my luck and as soon as they were out of my sight I broke into a run towards my house. I swung open the door and rushed inside panting. I ran to my bed, collapsed, thanked god and started to cry.

The next morning I had heard terrible news. A girl about my age named Sally Ann had been raped. She reported this to the police and they had arrested everyone out on the street that night.

I told my daddy I had an errand to run. I walked to the station and went in. I tall good looking man was at the front desk.

I told them about Royce and his friends, he led me to the back and said Royce's group had been arrested that night. I was asked to identify them.

When I saw Royce I burst into tears, he did to. He knew it was over. He broke down and confessed.

"Why did you let me pass: I asked him as the took him off.

"Because you had to strong men walking by you" he said. I let that sink in. God had saved me, he had sent angels to protect me. I bowed my head right there in the station and thanked him. I told him I was his servant forever and that I loved him. When I was done there was a warm feeling in me. I felt so much better.

The tall officer led me back out and smiled at me. He had a nice body I decided he must be a weight lifter.

"I'm glad that didn't happen to you miss" he said as we walked to the front.

"Me too and thank you for your assistance officer…" I said.

"My names Emmett, Emmett McCarty" he said.

"Rosalie Hale pleased to meet you" I said shaking his hand.

:Like a flower" he said, "A rose flower"

"um..yah" I replied nervously.

"Nice to meet you too, maybe we could take a walk when my sift is over" he said gazing down at me.

I smiled at him. "Of course".

_Ten years later_

I sat down tired, it had been a long day. The kids kept getting into everything. They were exited because their dad was going to be home.

I heard a man whistling from outside..

"Daddy's coming" my oldest son Jasper shouted as he ran out the door toward his dad.

"Wait for me, wait for me" my younger son Edward called after him as he followed his brother out the door.

"Dada" asked my two year old Alice as she started tottering towards me.

"Yes daddy's home" I told her.

"Yay" she squealed and she stumbled after her brothers toward her father.

I went over and picked up my youngest. "Come on Bella, lets go say hi to daddy" I said. Only being a few months old she just blinked at me. I smiled, I was happy.

"Someone kissed my cheek and I looked lovingly towards my husband who was standing in the door way.

"Hi Emmett" I said.


End file.
